the_princessfandomcom-20200213-history
Merida
Story Merida is the daughter and eldest child of King Fergus, who was elected King of Dunbroch. Elinor, Merida's mother, severely educate her to be a perfect princess. But Merida is a badass, tomboyish princess who loves riding, practice archery, and her freedom. So she is desperate when she hear that her mother decided of a tournament, for three young lords of the neighborhood. The winner of an archery contest, will also win the princess 's hand. But Merida refuse to be married so early to a perfect stranger, and she shoot the last arrow in the target, surpassing every lord. Thus, she technically won her own hand. But Queen Elinor is furious and throw Merida's beloved ark in flames. The heartbroken princess run away in the nearby forest, and follow will o' whisps, which, according to legends, lead people to their destiny. Merida find a witch in her hut, and ask to the latter a spell to "change her mother". Said spell do change Elinor, but into a bear. Even worse, Merida's little brothers also eat the cake responsible of the metamorphosis and become bears cubs. According to the witch, Merida must "mend the bonds" before second sunrise, otherwise the metamorphosis will be permanent. The princess first understand she must mend a tapestry she cut with a sword the day before, and tries to get back to the castle with her mother. This story actually changes the mother and daughter's bonds, and Merida, seeing the suitors about to begin a war, thinks by accepting a wedding. But Elinor manages to make her understands she will accept to break traditions- and let suitors court Merida instead of winning her like a loot. Unfortunately, King Elinor mistake bear Elinor with the ferocious bear Mord'u (actually a prince cursed by the same witch centuries earlier), who eat one of his legs a few years ago. He hunt her, while Merida run after him while she mends the tapestry. But it do not changes the situation while the second sunrise happens; Merida sobs that she loves her mother, changing her and her brothers back into humans. Personality Merida is brave, bold, daring, courageous, stubborn, rebellious, fiery and headstrong. Said stubbornness is sometimes to the point of being dangerous, and Merida first sates it's never her fault...until she feel her loved one in danger. She becomes compassionate while still adventurous. Trivia * -Her kingdom is Dunbroch in Scotland. * -She appears in Brave, Sofia the first ''and '' Ralph breaks the internet. * -She is the only Disney princess who is a Pixar princess in the first place. * -She was the first to be single, and who never had a boyfriend. * -Merida is the first Disney Princess to have siblings of the opposite gender. * -She is of the few Disney princesses with an alive mother, and the only one with contentious relationships with the latter, while they're blood related. In others case, the wicked mother was a stepmother, or an adoptive one. * -She is the first Disney Princess to originate neither from a fairy tale/literature work or based on a historical figure. * -She is the first female Pixar protagonist. * -Merida was once locked in her room (by her father) but she managed to go outside by herself (after she asked to her brothers for the key) thus she is not considered as a distressed damsel. * -She is of reluctant royalty, as being a princess is a synonym, for her, of unwanted wedding, no freedom, no archery and an heavy agenda of daily duties. Gallery Pdm_04._V370450320_.jpg article-2327875-19B3D970000005DC-401_634x462.jpg Meridacomfy.jpg Meridasofia.png Category:Disney princesses Category:Persons Category:Fictional characters Category:Reluctant royalty Category:Badass princesses Category:Princesses by birth Category:Living princesses Category:"Happy ending" princesses Category:Animated princesses Category:Sisters Category:Teenagers Category:Kind-hearted princesses